Skyforge: Tale of the Forgotten God
by Power Gamer
Summary: I'm bad at summaries so read this if you want. OC's needed. Read chapter for form. PM me. I accept both heroes and villains.
1. Chapter 1

"Hey everyone! Dan here from the diamond minecart-" Dan says as he is cut off by a scream. An animatronic scream. From a very popular game series about sitting down waiting for a jumpscare. All he is playing is a Minecraft map so I can stand it better though. Still, I won't make fun of someone else's enjoyment in front of them, if at all. I continue typing on my laptop while I wait for my game to finish updating. I have recently gotten into this new MMO called Skyforge. The world it uses is called Aelion, and it has three native races, kinda, as far as I know so far. The "races" are the mortals, immortals, and gods. Yes, gods, which you can talk and touch. (Just be careful around the gods of wars, they are kinda short-tempered.) Long story short, the god that watched over Aelion disappeared, leaving only the immortals and lesser gods to protect it against Aelion's invaders. So yeah, kinda corny but it works. I've played it for a good while on my main account and started a new account to play with a friend. The devs of Skyforge just released a new update that took everyone of guard, apparently. The reason for the surprise is the fact that it added in NOTHING, no new maps, no new mechanics, no bug fixes, just nothing. Hm, maybe a slip of the hand? Oh well, it finished downloading. I start up the game on my main account and load my character. _Boom, crash!_ Jesus, another storm?! It's also a lot stronger than usual. I hear the title screen music start to play and shrug off the storm, they're not exactly an uncommon occurrence. _Zap!_ My monitor shut off! Shit, the lightning! _CRASH!_ The lightning hit my loose plugin for the laptop and hit me too! I smell something burnt. Flesh? I look down slowly and see my skin torched. Is this how I am going to die? Waiting for a game to load? The monitor turned on again?! **Touch the screen to live.** How would that save me? Actually, how would touching this save me? And can I even move my body? **Touch the screen to live.** But... **Touch the screen to live.** I get it! I move my crispy arms- it was the most awkward thing I ever felt- to the screen and touch it. The screen starts glowing blue and right before I blink I see the Skyforge title screen.

========================================================================================================  
 _ **Sorry guys and gals for not making new chapters and the such, I just lost interest in writing and took a break. Or that's what I tell myself. Anyways this chapter was short because I think a short chapter is better than forcing myself through it. Also, Skyforge is a newly open beta pc game where you play as a immortal and defend Aelion, whilst working to become the best god. You should really try it out! And the combat is fun! See ya!**_

========================================================================================================  
 **OC Form**

 **Full name (I will have to talk to you about any titles you want): Ex: Noel Furran and Gorgon the destroyer.  
Alignment (Good, evil, or Neutral/Self-interest): Ex: Good  
Class: Ex:Paladin  
Race (Gods and Immortals with god forms are different to me.): Ex: Immortal w/ god form  
Bio/Backstory: Ex: He died. He was reborn. The end.  
Appearance (Clothes too): Ex: A suit of armor w/ a sword.  
Personality: Ex:Loves sweets and justice for dinner.  
Extra tidbits or anything I forgot: Ex: I don't have an example for this.**


	2. Chapter 2

_**Awaken!**_

 _Huh? Wait, where am I? Why can't I see anything?! Where's my body?! Is it still charred?! Who are-_

 ** _SILENCE!_**

 _..._

 ** _I will answer your questions one at a time, and in a calm manner._**

 _Alright, where am I?_

 ** _I can not explain it to mortal beings, but you mortals may call it, The Void._**

 _OK. Why can't I see anything?_

 ** _Your body is completely destroyed from the travel between universes, time, and space. You are able to talk because I bound your soul to a nearby object._**

 _Who are you?_

 ** _You may not know my name, but you may call me Void for now._**

 _Am I going to stay like this for the rest of my life?_

 ** _No, I plan to send you to a world that is familiar to you. Of course it shall have its differences, but you will learn to live there._**

 _What about my body?_

 ** _I will grant you a new body made by you in a way that is familiar to you._**

I see a interface appear in my vision(?) and shows me a total of 12 portraits, six male and six female. When I select one with my mind(?) a body shows up to start as the base template. I choose a male body at random.

 _ **Create your body.**_

I get a hold of the interface before beginning on my body. I make my body slightly thinner than average in weight, pale, an average amount of muscles, and make him 6' 2". All of this compared to the males from my world, of course. My hands, neck, and head are average for my height too. I make my voice deeper than average. For the interface, the slider is at 30%, lower percentage is lower voice. Fifty is the middle ground. Movement? I guess I can make him a 60% for speed.

 ** _Create your face._**

My face huh? My chin is normal, no double chins or anything. My hair is dark brown and combed back and medium in height. I have a little bit of a stubble going on too. Eye color is green. Nose is normal too.

 _ **Creating body!**_

I go from my loss of a body straight to my new one, which I must say, feels quite good.

 _I still can't see._

 ** _There is nothing to see, just a void. I will create a room with clothes in it for you._**

 _Thank you._

Light floods my eyes as my vision returns! I'm standing in the middle of a black and red checkered floor, with a bunch of dressers surround the room. After I pick out a bunch of clothes and I settle on a white t-shirt with a blue jacket, jeans, and a pair of black and white tennis shoes. I also asked for a single earring to be placed in my right ear. Why I asked for it? It's so I can remember this place and Void if he makes me forget.

 ** _Is this enough, Mortal?_**

 _It is Void, what happens now?_

 ** _You will be sent to the world in the safest and busiest town on the planet. You will be placed there with a decent amount of credits for you mortals. Use it for whatever you wish. I recommend you be careful around certain people however, as they may sense some of my power from your clothes and you, and may attack or torture you. To be completely safe, I will erase any memories of me from you. Are you ready?_**

 _Why would I be-  
======================================================================================================_

"Ugh, wha- where am I?" I sit up and look around. It looks like I'm in a bus, but when did I get here?

"Attention passengers, our next stop, the Divine Observatory, is coming up on our right. When the bus comes to a complete stop you may leave for the stop." Divine Observatory? Whatever this place is, it seems really scientific and religious. A high-pitched _beep_ noise sounds out as the bus comes to a stop. I guess the observatory would be a great place to find out where I am. The doors to the bus open and quickly fill with people wanting to get a seat before the others. I shove my way through the crowd and hit my head on the top of the doors. Why is the the bus so small? And the people, is this place just naturally short? I look up and see a giant building decorated with lights that glow orange, and it is shaped like a giant flower.

"Hey, would you move it!?" a gruff voices shouts.

"Huh, oh sorry." I apologize. The man that yelled is giant in size and muscles, he also wears this weird kind of armor that looks like it's skin tight. He also has a giant spear and a shield. I better avoid making him angry. I start to walk inside when a hand grabs my shoulder. It's the man again.

"Are we going to have a problem?" he threatens.

"I'd hope not."

"Really? Then bow to me and ask for your forgiveness."

"Forgiveness for what?"

"Not bowing down and licking my shoe of course." The man smirks. I just can't stand people like him.

"Calm down, calm down." I mutter to myself.

"What was that?!" He yells, getting up into my face. I snapped. I quickly and forcibly grab him and push him against the waist-high fence just enough to cause him to fall if he pushes me. I sneak a look past him and see that we're at the top of a giant building, so far high that it would take a good few minutes before a body would hit the ground.

"P-please, let m-me go, I w-won't bother you ever again. Just don't let me f-fall!" I look into his eyes and see pure fear. I should just push him off. I pull him back and let go. I walk past the crowd that gathered. As I walk by I hear people whispering stuff like, "He was going to kill him," and "Would an Immortal actually die from a height that tall?" I enter the Observatory and see a woman with a weird-looking helmet-like thing. Wait a second. This is all coming to me. SKYFORGE! I'm in Skyforge! But, how did I get here? I push my hand through my hair, as I usually do when I'm stressed. Wait, my hair doesn't feel right. Where is a mirror? If this world is the Skyforge I know, then Herida should be around here somewhere. I look around for her for a few minutes before I find a giant crowd. That's probably her, she always had a crowd in the game. I walk over to a bookcase and look at the digital books. I wonder what's in them, since you can't read them in-game. A feel a weird chill down my spine and look behind me. A man glides by me, wearing a black cloak. I walk up behind him and touch his shoulder. He spins around and looks at me. He has white hair and hazy, purple eyes.

"Need something?"

I snap out of it and ask,"Would you know where any mirrors are, if there are any, on this floor?" He thinks for a bit before pointing to a mirror on the other side of the room.

"Over there."

"Thank you." I slightly bow, on impulse, and walk to the mirror. I look at my reflection in awe. I have slick, black hair, green eyes, and a thin body. I guess I am taller too, yeah that makes since. Is, is that an earring? All of the sudden a flash happens and I remember void. I remember. Hm, Void. I wonder who it is. And that guy, who is he? I wonder what I should do now. I don't think I'm a Immortal. Well, I have an idea. I could read these books! I feel like a nerd, and like I'm being judged by the people around me. I guess I should get started.

 **Hey, guys and gals, it's Power Gamer! I would like to thank you for reading this chapter, and the wait. I'm going back to school soon, so the chapters will be released later. I still need OC's. Read chap one for the form. PM me or send it in a review. Oh, don't forget to write those too. Good bye!**


	3. Chapter 3

"-and the immortals successfully beat the evil god. The end. I swear, this game's culture is just about fighting, can't they have a nice book about anything _other_ than fighting?" I sigh. I click a button and the book disappears and reappears into the missing spot in the bookshelf.

"Oh, my, god. That took forever!" I yell out loud. "I thought this might help me with what to do first, but I found nothing. There's nothing on Void, or anyone like him. Who _is_ he? Let's see, I learned about this game's history, culture, and some rumors. That guy I asked about the mirror, turns out his name is Perseus Nightshade and that he is known as the "Son of Death" in battle. The rumors say he was born of a god of and a human, a hybrid of sorts. As with any world, he was said to have been ignored by humans, immortals (they ignore everyone but each other and gods anyways,) and especially gods. That's all just rumors though, and I barely hold them to a grain of salt. There's also talks of a group of individuals who were considering joining the Reapers of Death, an organization bent on chaos and all that, but were apprehended by immortals. The immortal who apprehended the most dangerous individuals was some seeker of justice and the _perrrrfect_ hero. I don't believe anyone being truly good, as everyone is in one way or another, a terrible, terrible person. That first day was an example. Aside from the man I nearly killed(as he is a perfect example), no one helped me or the man when he was near death. I had my hopes it would be different, but this game looks just like Earth in the future, and it makes me sick. Oh well though, I'll just try to keep those thoughts out of my head. In the books I read, very few mortals can use magic and even fewer-including immortals- had the knowledge of using magic, so everyone was given access to the Divine Observatory's library. Knowing my luck, there's no chance of me ever using magic like the cryomancers and necromancers. I _definitely_ don't have the skill or drive to learn skills like knights and archers too. I guess I won't get very far in this world either I guess. As I am walking by a voice booms out.

"Oh hey, Youngster, come over here!" I look to the noise and see a man with a beard signalling me to come over. I walk over and greet him.

"Hello Teacher, what is it you need ask of me?" I ask. I don't know why but I talk like that around him. Instinct?

"You see, as you know I have been asking for immortals willing to go to the Lanber catacombs to pick up some special tomes for me. Today, a group of immortals asked me how much they will gain from it. After agreeing on a price they accepted and are going in the morning."

"That's good Teacher, but why did you need me?"

"You see, none of the immortals know what the tomes look like. So, we need someone to go help find them."

"Aand you want me to go?"

"As usual, you get the short end of the stick. Anyways, will you please go? Those tomes can teach you more than this library can, and I know about your thirst for knowledge."

"Alright I guess I can go, how many immortals will be going with me?"

"There will be 5 people going, you included, a knight, archer, paladin, and cryomancer. Very well balanced."

"Alright Teacher, I will get ready." As I walk off he grabs my arm.

"Student, don't get yourself into any danger, I prefer a human's life to a dusty tome, alright?"

"I understand Teacher, I won't get myself killed." He gives me a nod and lets go. I walk over to a Aelinet and log in to a account I found on the floor. Only immortals can use the Aelinet in the Divine Observatory, and I'm not a immortal as far I can tell, and I would rather not test to see if I am one. I look through the immortal roster and see the catacombs party I will be joining. The knight is the man I saw at the stop, I had better avoid him as much as possible. The archer is a woman immortal, Sylvie Acorn with a new record. Maybe she was training before looking for jobs? The paladin is a man called Alec Colier, he looks immortal enough, what's this? He was the one that caught the dangerous soon-to-be Reapers? I see I see. And the cryomancer is currently arrested. Great, so we have a tank, damager, and a healer. I look through the archive and find a map of the catacombs. I download it to my High-tech-Ultra-device-Beta-1.2. I call it HUB for short. The man who names and makes these things is one of the few people that don't kill for a living. Tivius or Tibius or something. Anyways, it seems I have enough money to buy a dagger and a little bit of healing items. The "science" around it is that the HUB tracks your life signs and body for injuries and applies this to damaged parts of the body to numb and mend, or at least the cheap ones do. I sign out and walk to a wall. I lean on it and open the marketplace from my HUB. Basically, the amount of money you use in purchasing is destroyed into resources and makes the items. I get a dagger that can be used in emergencies and 4 healing items. I check my HUB for the time. 10:02. After 10:30 all immortals are sent home and only gods can stay to help the bigger jobs. I walk around for a bit then enter a room. To most, it is just a storage room but to me, it is my bedroom, living room, and kitchen. I push some boxes around to stop me from being seen and curl up. Why am I so poor? A single tear falls from my face from my poverty. I quickly fall asleep.

I wake up and go to the public bathrooms. I wash my hair down and splash some onto my face. As I walk out I hear people laughing at me. I yawn into my hand and scratch a itch on my chin. Every since I started reading (it took 3 years to read everything) my chin started growing a stubble. Now, instead of looking like a hot, young guy, I look like a certain self-proclaimed mad scientist that discovered how to send texts to the past by microwaving a phone, albeit a little more of a stubble. I sigh and see the group I am to spend the day with. The knight and archer are having an argument while the paladin tries to calm them down, to no avail. I look to my left and see a familiar cloak, although I can't quite place where I saw it. I grab it and put it on with the hood to. As the vehicle for the adventure appears, because I can't digitize they have to ride their with me, I walk past everyone and take a seat in the back. The paladin sits by the archer in the front two seats in front of me, and the knight gets in shotgun. The driver looks for all the group then takes off. The atmosphere in the car was choking. After a hour of the atmosphere we arrive at our stop. We get out of the car and look at the catacomb's entrance. It is very, _very,_ old. I already have a bad feeling about this...

======================================================================================================  
 **Hello guys and gals, it's me Power Gamer! As I said, it took me a while to work on the chapter because of school. I might make a chapter every week to 2 weeks. I am still taking oc's, mostly villains, but am not pushing it. I would, however, like some more reviews. Also, and ocs should be sent to me. The form for the ocs are in chap 1. You also need to include which pantheon/guild, if any, your char is in. Good bye and good night guys and gals!**


	4. Super Ultra Important Announcement

**Hey guys and gals its been a while! First of I would like to get to the point for this announcement. This story is officially on-hold until I get my new PC and refresh myself with SkyForge as updates have since come out. The story will go on I just don't want it to be wrong without purpose. I am still taking ocs and I am sorry for not getting to you. Schools has been going on and I have tons of homework everyday and I only get at most 4 hours of sleep night. My new PC should be paid off in a week or two so stay put a little longer. And if anyone would like to play with me once it is installed I would be glad to. See ya later guys and gals!**


	5. Another SUI Announcement

**Hey guys and gals its been a while again! I have gotten my new desktop! Unfortunately problems have arose and, basically, it can't use the internet. We're looking into the problem and we're talking about getting another router. Hopefully that will fix it if we get one. Anyways it's only a few days left until I can get on and resume this story! On to other news, I'll be starting one other fanfic. This one will be about Fallout 4. (BTW I LOVE IT) It will have three protagonists, two of which have different stories from the game. I'll post a chapter for each character for you to get some info on them as well as send some OC's. Good bye and good luck!**


End file.
